medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadow Phantom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medabots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Medarot 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SoujiroElric (Talk) 21:06, December 25, 2009 Shadow, could you remove the links and add text? Thanks.--SoujiroElric 23:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll perform the fixes.--SoujiroElric 01:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I would prefer that you got two images of both artboxes, paste one below another (kuwagata below kabuto) and uploaded it. I'm deleting the boxarts for low quality. As for the file, use it in the article.--SoujiroElric 03:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) The word is not "mispelled as robottles" - the word IS robottle (Robottle ロボトル robotoru, from Robo't and Ba'ttle). It was dubbed as Robattle in the english media. Please do not change that, thanks.--SoujiroElric 05:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Nice to meet you, it's good to have someone else helping out. XD Thanks for starting the Medarot 1 page. Don't worry about making mistakes too much, just having someone writing about the game is really helpful. ^^ Sections about the gameplay, story, or characters are what we need most, so if you can add any of those it would be really appreciated. :D Since you mentioned you're new to editing, the has a bunch of useful tips for adding links and images and formatting stuff. You can also use the preview button when you're editing to see what the page will look like before you make the edit final. *nod* Also, feel free to reply to people here on your own talk page, just add an indent to your reply by placing a : before it. :Like so. XD ~ Kimbles 04:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Kimbles! I don't really know too much about the plot because I can only transliterate (not very well either) instead of translate. I can do gameplay though, it seems rather simple. I uploaded this screenshot I took, I hope I can help more once I get the hang of editing: : . :I also noticed on your page it says you have some of the games in cartridge form. That's really awesome. I've been looking for some of them but no luck. I was wondering where you found yours? --Shadow Phantom 05:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::That's no problem then, thanks. XD I actually got my games on eBay, they occasionally show up there for pretty cheap... Medarot 1, 4, and Cardrobottle seem to be the most common. XD ~ Kimbles 07:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I see that there are like 4 Cardrobottle games on there. I might get Medarot 2 Kabuto. Are the Cardrobottle games any good?--Shadow Phantom 07:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, it's a card game, so it can be a bit hard to figure out. XD I think it's pretty neat, it's mainly based on Medarot 1 but with characters from 2. The card game itself is quite fun, but the game is kind of clunky and the battles are slow... *shrug* It's worth playing, but not nearly as good as the RPGs. ~ Kimbles 09:06, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well I don't think I would be any good at a card game I couldn't understand. I'll probably will get that Medarot 2 game though... but it's Sunday so I can't deposit more money in my checking account. It seems our Medarot 1 page is coming along nicely. =D --Shadow Phantom 21:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes, there should be. But we should add those later, okay? We better finish off the content first.--SoujiroElric 05:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC)